Talk:Grösshorn Eule (New Earth)
Batman The bit about "A Nazi who trained extensively to become Hitler's answer to Batman, " -- that would apply in Pre-Crisis Earth-One history, what's the New Earth deal? Roygbiv666 21:29, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :Axis Amerika's first appearance was in 1987 - which, unless I'm mistaken, was well after the events of COIE. So he had no pre-Crisis history. -- Gnostic 23:41, 8 February 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, so Batman didn't exist in WWII in Post-Crisis continuity. Maybe we should change the wording? ::Roygbiv666 00:17, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Great Horned Owl? Great horned owl is an American (North and South continents) owl, so unless the German man was familiar with owls then he would have gone with an owl he was more familiar with...like Adler Eule (Eagle Owl). I think the writers wanted to come up with an Owlman character and went with a name that was a big owl hence the Great Horned Owl (I had to play around with the name because the name is German-English-German mixed, it should be in German Gröss Gehörnt Eule, which translates to....Great Horned Owl). I know it is me nitpicking about it, but when I started looking up stuff about where something is from or try to translate something, I get a bit OCD about it and fall down a rabbit hole. --Capam (talk) 04:51, November 10, 2019 (UTC) :Try not to make sense of it. Besides, the Great horned owl (Bubo virginianus) is known as Virginia-Uhu in German, which is a dead giveaway where it's from. It can be mentioned in a note. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 08:13, November 10, 2019 (UTC) ::Tigers are native to the Indian Subcontinent, so the American criminals on Earths One, Two, Four, etc., who call themselves "Tiger" or "Tiger Man" should really be calling themselves "Cougar" or "Cougar Man." It's a clear case of zoological cultural appropriation, but at this late date, probably nothing can be done about it. --Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 10:10, November 10, 2019 (UTC) :::Tigers and lions and elephants and whatnots were pretty well known even in medieval times, even though they did not know what they looked like. But why would someone name themselves after a bird native to another continent, while other members of the genus are native to your own. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 10:25, November 10, 2019 (UTC) ::::Because the other-continental bird seems more bad-ass or has a cooler name than the local birds do. Among the owls you get your choice of Great Horned or Brown Spotted, which would you pick? And even granting that Adler Owl / Eagle Owl sounds plenty bad-ass, in this context you're looking to compete against Batman, not Captain America, so you'd want something darker and hoodier. Stoop Davy Dave (talk) 13:03, November 10, 2019 (UTC) Name I haven't read much YAS, but Who's Who '87 and '88 list his name as "The Horned Owl (known in Germany as Die Grosshorn Eule)". Lack of umlaut there. He is also consistently referred to as Horned Owl in the profile, while Ubermensch and Fledermaus are addressed by their German name (and only an informal translation to English). So move to Horned Owl (New Earth)? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 10:30, November 10, 2019 (UTC) :It's been a long time since I read this but I think he's mostly called Grosshorn Eule in the comics and not Horned Owl. I think the Who's Who translated it in an effort to more closely link him to Batman as if it was obvious enough. Kyletheobald (talk) 18:29, November 10, 2019 (UTC)